Of Princesses and Ninjas
by Jovian Green Eyes
Summary: I don't know if this pairing will work... but, hey, I'll give it a shot. Makoto Kino was minding her own business when she suddenly falls from the sky into a new world. Why doesn't any of the other Senshi remember her and who is this Kakashi guy, anywa?
1. Chapter 1

JGE: hello, and welcome to my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 1: We're not in Kansas anymore…

What the hell happened? Brining a hand to her head, the 23 year old Makoto Kino sat up amongst the flowers and trees. Her green eyes scanned the area surrounding her abrupt landing sight.

One moment, the tall brunette was in her kitchen trying out new recipes, and the next, she was falling through a blue sky only to smash painfully into the earth. Whatever the hell this was, she didn't like it one bit…

"Wherever I am, I am definitely not in Juuban…." Makoto uttered, pushing herself up from the ground. She winced in pain as multiple points on her body screamed in agony, especially her side. The Jovian's hand immediately flew to the offending spot. It was then that she realized that she was no longer wearing her usual clothing, but a strange outfit. She had on a tight white long sleeved shirt under a black, tube top that ended 2 inches above her belly button and grey, baggy pants that sat belted at her hips and closed at her ankles with the help of white bandages. Makoto looked at her hands to also find that she wore black fingerless gloves, and looked at her feet to see black sandals.

"What is going on here?!" the brunette exclaimed. It was then that a sound other than that of humming bees and singing birds reached her ears… The murmur of civilization… a town? Curious, Makoto started to walk in the sound's direction. Her pained limbs felt so much heavier than normal… It made it difficult to even move. But a happy expression lit her features as she came in sight of a large city.

However, Makoto's happiness was short lived. "Damn it!" she growled as the world began spinning around her. "What is wrong with me…?" She stumble into the street.

Feeling that she was going to collapse, the young woman reached out to grab something, anything. Whatever it was, it was warm… and it was solid. Her fingers held on tightly, hoping to gain balance when her body was so out of wack.

""…Are you alright?" asked a curious, yet concerned voice as a hand came up to he shoulder.

Makoto couldn't tell who this person was, and she didn't care at the moment. "… everything…hurts…" she uttered before her body went limp and everything went dark.

"… She'll be fine, now," said a woman's voice. "She just needs to rest up." Makoto could hear her. "…But who is she? Do you know her?"

There was a pause before the voice from the street answered, "No, she just grabbed me and then went unconscious."

She heard a few snickers and then a smacking sound.

"Shut up, Naruto! I think that you've been hanging out with that old man too much," a new, younger female voice growled.

Blinking, Makoto's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. Unable to see completely, she turned her green gaze toward where the voices were.

"So, she just came out of nowhere, huh…?" the older woman spoke, casting a glance over her shoulder. "Not only that, she's a ninja from the Hidden Cloud village. You should make sure that she didn't plant anything on you, Kakashi."

'Plant…? What is she meaning?' Makoto thought, but her body was too weak to contradict the woman. Her eye lids drifted back down and she fell into a healing, if slightly troubled, sleep.

JGE: Tell me how you like it, or if there are any spelling mistakes, ect. Suggestions and constructive criticism would be good too!

Later


	2. Chapter 2

JGE: Issues have been pointed out to me that I will have to change and inform you all of some things:

This story takes place just after Naruto comes back to village from his training with ever-perverted Sannin.

And if I make a few mistakes with the plot and sticking to the details of the original, bear with me. I have been watching the episodes on my computer, so it gets kind of frustrating when the stupid thing will not work.

And once and for all, I say that I do not in any way own Nartuo or Sailor Moon, their characters, and locations, ECT.

It was kind of hard writing this. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: Jovian Meets Her Perverted Savior

Her chin rested in her hand as she gazed out the window at the bids that were fluttering around in the foliage outside. It had been about a week since she arrived at the hospital and three days since she had woken up and gathered some information (that is, if you call interrogating the staff gathering information).

This village was called The Village Hidden in the Leaves, and it was home to many ninja, including the Hokage, the head ninja of the village. Of all the ways she could've gotten here, Setsuna's involvement was unlikely. Sending her back or forward in time, sure… But not a whole different dimension… While Makoto was in thought, she didn't notice someone enter the room.

"Ah, I see you're up," said a familiar voice.

The Senshi of Lightening turned to see a blond, busty woman standing in the doorway. "Frankly, I am surprised you recovered this quickly. It usually takes around three weeks for someone with as many broken bones and internal injuries that you had to heal."

Makoto's green eyes widened. 'She can't… she couldn't…!' Then, when the blond laughed, she calmed. No, she was just joking… How could she know? Her worry slipping away, the green-eyed woman decided to get a little more information. "You're the Hokage, aren't you?" she asked quietly. She could feel the power emanating from her, so she put two and two together.

The blond looked up, surprised. "Why, yes. I am Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." She approached Makoto, tilting her head. "Would you mind letting me check you wounds?"

Makoto shook her head and lay back down on the bed and allowed the woman to inspect her wounds. As Tsunade placed a hand on her ribs, she thought back to the conversation she had heard a couple days past…

"… You know that I am not from here, right?"

Tsunade didn't look at her, but kept her hand, glowing with chakra, hovering over her middle. It was obvious that she was thinking how much to tell her. After all, who could trust a stranger who just falls from the damn sky?

"I know you think that I am a ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village. That is not tru…"

"Here are the test results, Lady Hokage," said a bright voice from the doorway.

Makoto's eyes widened. No… it couldn't be…. But who else COULD it be? The short, brainy, blue-haired girl of her band of friends stood with a multitude of papers in her arms and a headband around her upper arm.

'W…What…?' She thought, '… Ami…?!'

"Ah…" Tsunade sighed, taking the reports from her. She scanned each individual paper quickly before returning the stack to the other woman. " Thank you, Mizu, for your hard work."

The shorter woman smiled and bowed before heading out the door, ignoring the brunette…

Something froze inside Makoto, almost making her sick. 'How did Ami get here?!' she cried silently. '…She's not the same...!' The once kind, caring Ami hadn't said anything when she had seen her, nor had she even acknowledged her… as if they had never met before.

"Ami… Ami!" The Lightning Senshi cried, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. Something was horribly, horribly wrong…

The blond caught her elbow in a vice-like grip, querying, "Where do you think you are going? You're ribs still haven't healed!"

Makoto ripped her arm away from Tsunade and ran toward the door. "Ami, wait!" she screamed, her legs carrying her down the hall. "Ami" had taken the double doors out of the patient's resting area, and she was about to, when something caught her around the waist.

"Damn you! Let me go!" she cried, trying to damage the owner of the arms that were wrapped around her middle. However, before she could hurl more obscenities or punches his way, Makoto's muscles became stiff and unresponsive.

Her captor looked to her room as Makoto's eyes traveled to his face. Over half of his face was covered, by a mask or headband, and his hair was a silverish-grayish color, styled in a messy way. His only visible eye, full of mirth, gazed down into her emerald ones.

'Ass,' she mentally spat, her lips immovable.

"Feeling better already?" he asked her, a smile forming under the mask. "You do look better than when I last saw you."

The Hokage rolled her eyes, calling, "Quit flirting, Kakashi, and get in here."

JGE: I think Kakahsi is a little OOC in this… I am going to try harder next time, though. I hoped you enjoyed it.

Later.


	3. Chapter 3

JGE: First off, I want to thank you all who have read so far!

Mew Aqua Spirit: I hope I make this work! Thanks for the encouragement!

13yo: Himes + Ninjas MADNESS XD

Sailor Taurus Angel: Thank you for everything! Your link is helping IMMENSELY!

Well, here is another chapter for you all to read. I warn you, I will be going off the original story line some down the line, so, beware…

What will be revealed? Was that really Ami, or is Makoto going mad? Be warned, the POV is gonna be a little weird in this chapter. It'll let you into the mind of each present character.

Chapter 3: Makoto's Hell…?

Hell. What exactly is it? There are different versions of it for everyone. However, the first answer that pops up on describes Hell as "the state or place of punishment of the wicked after death; the abode of evil or condemned spirits." If there was actually such a place, then Makoto's "Hell" was in that damn hall with the Hokage and that ass of a ninja, Kakashi.

During that short, yet agonizingly long, trip back to her resting room, she was flung over his shoulder, still unable to move, and, to make matters worse, afflicted with crimson glow was now spreading like wild fire over her cheeks. Once she was out of this spell, curse, or whatever the hell it was Makoto had a few things to say.

"Well, trying to run away, huh?" Queried the ninja called Kakashi, laughter evident in his voice.

The brunette snorted. He knew very well she couldn't move her lips to give him her scathing reply. She silently glared at the walls, hoping that this horrible nightmare would just end.

The silver-haired jonin, however, was too busy thinking on different matters to notice his "passenger's" embarrassment or anger…

The paralyzation jutsu had done the trick: preventing her from injuring herself and from murdering him. Of course it wasn't strong enough to stop her heart or prevent her from breathing. Even if she was not a Leaf ninja, killing another village's ninja would only strain the relationship between the two villages, possibly causing another war.

Kakashi walked toward his leader, a little curious as to what she called him there for. As far as he could remember, he had told her everything he could remember about the incident.

((Flashback))

He turned the page to read the next chapter in his new book, courtesy of the "Toad Sage". Kakashi had just finished performing the "Bell Test" with Sakura and Naruto and was forced into treating them to dinner.

And since the blond-haired, blue-eyed young man had demanded ramen, there was only one place to go.

But… there was something pulling on his arm, stopping him. Turning his gaze to his left, he looked into the face of a bruised, cut up, and pained young woman. Her long brown hair, pulled into a high ponytail by a strange hair ornament, was falling down in soft curls around her pale, pretty face, and her cloudy, darkening emerald eyes beseeched him.

His eye blinked in surprise, and his book lowered to his side. "… Are you alright?" Kakashi had asked, his captured arm rising to put his hand on her shoulder.

A look of pain crossed her delicate features, and the words, "…everything hurts…" slipped past her pale lips just as she began to crumple.

The small, orange book fell into the dust as Kakashi caught the woman around the waist before she hit the ground. The Leaf jonin looked down to see a dark crimson, almost black, blotch growing bigger and bigger on her side, slowly spilling onto the ground.

((End Flashback))

Kakashi, sighed, a little relieved and annoyed. What else could she possibly want? As he passed the Sannin and entered the room, he sat the paralyzed, foreign ninja on her bed and stepped back a ways. Kakashi wanted to be alive after he freed her from the jutsu… He made a few complex hand signs and watched as the woman slumped down to the blankets, her muscles weak and numb.

"You bastard!" she cursed, trying to push herself upright on the bed. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

Kakashi held up his hands in a defensive position, and laughed nervously. "It's just a paralyzation justu… Nothing serious… eheheh.."

Instead of knocking him senseless, Makoto sat back. Ami was probably too far away now for her to get find… Besides… with Tsunade and Kakashi in her way, she would have to go through them. Her muscles were still too weak for that.

Tsunade walked slowly up to the foot of the bed and leaned her hip against it. "What the hell are you doing in the Land of Fire?" She caught the puzzled look on the younger woman's face and frowned. "You're far from home, Cloud ninja."

Makoto gathered that she was talking about another ninja village. However, she had no clue as to why the Hokage was bringing it up. She situated herself more comfortably against the wall and queried, "What are you talking about? I haven't heard of that place, much less been to it."

Kakashi blinked, surprised, and then became sober once more. The headband that the young woman had tied around her waist indeed bore the symbol of the Hidden Cloud Village, so she HAD to be a Cloud kunoichi…

Tsunade leaned within a few inches of Makoto's face. "Don't feed me any of your crap."

The Senshi's face changed from pain and annoyance to anger in less than a second, and she leaned towards the Sannin. "As I said before… I don't know! I just fell out of the sky and landed in your village!" she roared back. Makoto sat back against the wall, her mind and body spent. "It's not as if I asked to be here…"

Intrigued, the Jonin spoke up: "You fell… What do you mean?"

"Just like it sounds. I was in my home, then the next thing I know, I am here…. And in so much pain I can hardly stand it."

The "endowed" woman pulled back and watched Makoto from farther away, appraising her. "You're not one of ours, that much is for sure. So if you are not from the Cloud Village, where are you from?"

"Juuban," ((Sp?)) Makoto answered, closing her eyes. "You wouldn't have heard of it." She just sat there, he head leaned back and her eyes closed. It was all funny. Just when she was on her way to living a completely normal life, she got thrown into some freaky dimension gate thingie and arrived here. Who was going to take car of her little bakery/flower shop now?

The Copy Ninja crossed his arms and looked down first at the woman sitting strangely on the bed. People didn't just fall from the sky. Besides, she was a foreign ninja, coming out of the blue to their village, in need of help. It was more than likely that she was a spy. After all, they had had unfavorable encounters with Cloud ninja before, the attempted stealing of the Byakuugan ((Sp?)), for example.

For all that though, she looked rather pissed about it all.

"Kakashi."

He looked up at Tsunade at the mention of his name. "Yes?" he responded, tilting his head. "What is it, Lady Hokage?"

Her amber eyes, hard and sharp, turned to him. "I want you to get her out of here."

Two simultaneous voices replied with a cry of, "What?!"

"Get her out of the hospital. I don't care what you do, just make sure she doesn't leave the village," Tsunade commanded, her voice brooking no argument. Her gaze then moved to Makoto and she added, "Besides, our little guest still hasn't healed up completely, and I have some questions I still want to ask." 'Like what that little display was? She was strong enough to break my grasp on her arm. I didn't use enough strength to cause harm, but she still shouldn't have been able to get free…'

Kakashi sighed and, ducking his head, replied, "Yes, Hokage."

The blond woman turned her back and left the room, hand traveling to her chin in thought.

Makoto glare turned from the doorway to the man standing before her. Obviously, the Senshi of Lightening had done something very, very horrible to be put through Hell once more. A remnant of the blush from before graced her cheeks at the thought of her treatment before. Why did it happen to HER?!

The ninja sighed and scratched his neck, more than annoyed now. It was bad enough that he had ALMOST had his wallet cleaned out by Naruto's ramen loving stomach, but this…? He chanced a glance at the woman, meeting her emerald eyes. Well, this wasn't going to be fun… "Well, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Miss…?" 

Her glare didn't change but, instead, remained steady as she replied, "Makoto Kino."

JGE: Hey. I finally posted! **((Yay me)) Sorry it took so long. I got sick and semester exams are so… yeah. Anyway, I did some research. On their horoscopes. Yeah, I was that bored. Anyway, it said that they were different: Makoto being enthusiastic, optimistic, and frank, while Kakashi is reserved, anxious, and tactful. Ah… completely different, eh? But there is a saying that I have heard many times before: Opposites attract.**

**Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**J.G.E.: Sorry for not posting in so long! I had to do ****somethings**** ((like turn in a portfolio and staying up all night the night before to finish the final picture… Stupid me…))****Anyway****, I hope you like it and FORGIVE ME!! Here you go!**

Chapter 4: The Long Battle Ahead.

"So…" began Kakashi, turning his eye to Makoto as she walked beside him. During their little "walk," she had been unusually quiet. It was quite refreshing after the swearing and deranged escapes that she had attempted earlier. It wasn't as if Kakashi hated being around pretty women, and that she was, despite her rough attitude. But she just annoyed the hell out of him… "…Miss Kino, I think it would be best if we found you a place to rest for a while…"

"Who was that woman that brought Tsunade those papers?" Makoto queried suddenly. She stared straight ahead, ignoring his statement like he hadn't even spoken. Kakashi sighed and attempted again to tell her, but stopped upon seeing her brows scrunched together and her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

'Damn it.'

"That woman you were chasing after?" the jonin queried in an innocent voice. "That's Mizu Amatsura. She's a doctor there at the hospital."

The answer seemed to placate Makoto, as she became quiet once more. Kakashi didn't complain. The two, again, walked in silence until a cry came up from the street ahead of them:

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Said ninja looked up to see a young blond man come barreling towards them. He stood out among the neutral, calm people of the village, resembling a blazing comet shooting through a dark sky of stars. "Kakashi-Sensei!" he exclaimed again before stopping in front of them.

Kakashi raised a hand in greeting, replying, "Good afternoon, Naruto. How are you?"

The boy, now identified as Naruto, nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, yeah! I'm fine and all, but what about that girl, huh? Is she okay?"

His teacher ((I don't know if he is still his teacher, but he calls him sensei, so…)) smiled as his eyes traveled down the brunette at his side.

Makoto raised her gaze up from the ground as the blonde's face turned to her. "Hello…" she began, a little startled that she didn't notice his presence

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized his rudeness. "Sorry, lady! I didn't even recognize you!" He paused before adding, "I mean, you were so banged up and all, it's different now that you're… um… not disgusting looking!"

A small, distracted smile appeared on the woman's lips as she answered, "Yeah, I guess I did." With that little statement, Makoto walked forward ahead of the two males. Makoto's mind was not on the conscious of the conversation that had taken place. Instead, she was puzzling over her comrades: the other sailor scouts. If Ami was there, then, possibly, the others were as well and in the same condition. It was unfair… to all of them.

Both Naruto and Kakashi sent curious and worried looks her way. "Miss Kino-'' the older of the two began.

Before her guardian could finish, she turned back to look at him. "Come on. I am not going to sleep out in the streets." Makoto turned once more and walked down the street once again.

Kakashi gave Naruto a "goodbye" and followed, more curious than annoyed now. When they had left the hospital, she seemed to be so full of angry, furious energy. Now, she seemed to be drained, an empty shell of her usual self. The change was easy to see.

Naruto watched the two leave, still a little puzzled. The woman didn't seem at all pleased to be up and about again. Instead, she looked to be battling some sort of illness that just wouldn't go away.

It made chills run up his spine. But that was nothing a bowl of delicious ramen couldn't cure!

**J.G.E.: I know, this sounds pretty depressing and… awful… but I haven't been in a good mood to write lately. HOWEVER! In the next chapter, I am going to include some action! And it will be longer! I PROMISE! Well, I hope you liked reading.**

**Later. **


	5. Chapter 5

**J.G.E.: Hello again, I am back! I feel loads better and, hopefully, this chapter will be a lot better than the last!**** And YES! There is some action in this chapter! I bet you're all saying, "Finally!" and sighing. Well, r****ead on….**

Chapter 5: Visiting and Inn- What and What Not to Do ((Mako style!))

The place itself was spacious enough. She looked around her small room and nodded, assessing her new home for her duration in this village. Luckily, they, she and Kakashi, had found a vacancy in the first inn they came to. Well, he hadn't tried any funny stuff like that paralyzation jutsu or whatever he called it…

Mentally smacking herself, she inspected the dresser and closet. Makoto didn't have much unpacking to do; it wasn't as if she was just waiting, suitcase in hand, to be taken to another world…!

So they remained empty.

Anyway, this would allow her to search for the other senshi. Amy… err, Mizu would be the easiest, seeing as she was already in this village. She could go to the hospital... But that Hokage would be there. She would have to avoid her…

A soft knock pulled Makoto from thoughts. "Excuse me, Miss, but a package has arrived for you…" a soft voice called from behind the door.

Crossing over the entryway, the lightening senshi ((A.N.: I am keeping these two words normal from now on!!)) pulled it open to reveal a young girl, no more than sixteen, standing in the before her. Her short, sable-colored hair was cut just above her shoulders and curled under to frame her oval face. Her eyes, wide and full of child-like innocence, were a pale blue and blinked up at her in amazement.

Makoto got this all the time… The girl only stood up to her bust ((A.N.: Or, otherwise known, her chest)). Sometimes she hated being tall. Smiling, the brunette tilted her head and asked, "Yes?"

Embarrassed and ashamed that she had been caught staring, the young girl's cheeks turned a slight red before she held out the pink folded cloth and the letter that rested on top. "This was dropped off for you, Miss. It is from the Lady Hogake."

'Great…' Makoto thought, reaching a hand out and taking the bundle from the girl. "Well… um, thank you…"

"Ayame," she provided, bowing. "If you need anything during your stay, you may call on me." The girl stood quickly, turned on her heel and left, her dark blue kimono rustling as she did so.

Waiting until Ayame left, Makoto went back into her room. She looked down at the pink parcel with narrowed green eyes and removed the letter from the top of it. When she had unfolded it, Makoto had found that the "pink parcel" was a light pink, sleeveless dress with slits up the sides that ended where her hips would be. It was decorated with a small, white floral pattern, giving the impression of blossoms floating in the wind. All in all, it was similar to a Chinese silk dress ((A.N.: I am not sure what they are called… if anyone knows, would you please tell me?)). However, the dress also came with loose, black pants that were meant to be worn under it. Makoto smirked. This dress wasn't meant to be worn for formal functions. No...

With one final look at the garments, Makoto hung them up in the closet and then turned her attention to the letter. She placed the clothing on the futon, plucked the envelope from its resting place on the floor, and opened it.

'Miss Kino.

If you have received this letter, it means that you have also gotten the clothing I have arranged for you. It is best that you blend in with Leaf Village ninjas for now. Also, you are to come by my office first thing tomorrow morning. Do not be late.'

Folding the paper back up and putting it back into the envelope, Makoto wondered how she had known her name. She then laughed to herself, muttering, "Kakashi must've told her…" She stretched her arms above her head. Orange light filtered through the blind on her window, signaling the coming of night. Makoto didn't mind as he placed the letter under her pillow and went to sleep.

**Later that evening…**

Footsteps. She could hear them… So that is what awoke her from her dreams of home…

Her eyes opening, she could see the feet of one person in front of her. Makoto didn't dare move, for fear that they would see she had awakened.

"We should kill that damn Hokage," growled one man. No woman could have a voice that deep.

The other intruder seemed to move closer to the her "sleeping form." "Goro, we must focus on what we were sent to do…" the other man replied quietly, like he was afraid of other man.

They wanted to kill the Hokage, huh? As the first man knelt down, Makoto looked at him, his own brown orbs connecting with hers. In the next moment, he was slumped against the wall across from her.

"Goro!" exclaimed the man left standing. As our favorite senshi stood, she inspected them. The one she had kicked away from her was her height, maybe a little shorter. His thin, dirty face was screwed up, showing his pain. He had short hair pulled up into a ponytail and wore a grey vest that contained an array of weapons with black pants beneath that. But the other man, he wasn't going to be as easy.

He was huge. No, not fat, just HUGE. He stood a good five inches taller than Makoto herself and a lot more muscle than she had. He wore similar clothing as his comrade, but he had no weapons. He didn't need them…

Crouching down, she prepared for hand to hand combat. The bigger man approached, his expression unreadable. Makoto ducked the hand that reached for her and kicked her leg out, attempting to sweep his legs out from under him. He went tumbling backward onto the wooden floor before his friend.

"Hachi!" the smaller man cried, crawling to his downed friend. He looked up at her fearfully and demanded, "Why are you doing this?!"

The senshi of lightening, however, didn't move from her stance, only raised her brows. "Me?! Why the hell are you in my room?! I kill people for less!" Not that she had actually killed someone…

The man bowed, as did the bigger man, Hachi, after he had gotten up. "Forgive us, Lady Makoto!" they cried in unison, their voices quivering.

Makoto's eyes widened and her fists lowered slowly to her sides. "You… you know who I am…?" she asked dumbly. No one knew her as Lady Makoto here… not even the senshi. So how could these two…?

Both men looked up warily, still afraid of her. "Of course," Hachi finally answered, sitting up. "You are our leader, Lady Makoto!"

**J.G.E.: Well, not as much action as I would've liked, and a bad int****r****o at the second part, but I enjoyed writing this chappie****. The next chapter will focus more on Kakash, and what he is doing. I hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Later**


End file.
